miles_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway Shuttle
"Runaway Shuttle" is the series premiere and pilot episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on February 6, 2015 alongside "Surfin' the Whirlpool". Plot Aboard the Stellosphere, Miles and M.E.R.C. begin the day racing against the clock in an attempt to make a new speed record. With Miles riding M.E.R.C., the two friends race through the hallways, dodge obstetrical through the mess hall and complete the course with a new speed record of forty-five seconds. Pleased with their fastest time, Miles decides that it is time to compete against some competition. They go and see Miles' Dad and ask him if he would like to challenge them in a race around the ship. Unfortunately, as much as he wants too, Leo turns them down on the challenges as he is far too busy building a new booster for the Star Jetter. Miles and M.E.R.C. then try asking Mom, but she turns them down as well as she too is busy mapping a galactic highway route for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. After Phoebe suggests on asking Loretta, Miles and M.E.R.C. go and ask but she too is busy cataloguing every alien culture in the universe and most of all is not really into racing. Just then, Stella informs the Callistos of an incoming call from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. With the family all gathered on the bridge, Admirals Watson and Crick make contact and brief the Callistos on their new assignment: intercept an out of control ice cream shuttle and save the pilot known as Lucky Sinclair before it crashes into Jupiter's fiery moon, Io. With the mission received, the Callistos board the Star Jetter and blast off to Io The Callistos soon arrive in time to make contact with Lucky who is locked in the shuttle's freezer, shivering. Suddenly the Callistos find themselves in a shower of space junk. Leo pulls out all the moves he has behind the controls, dodging all debris while Loretta starts getting a little space sick. They make it out in one piece with only a strike from a drifting barbecue. Loretta has calculated that because Lucky's shuttle is still accelerating, they won't be able to reach him in time before he crashes into the moon. Miles suggests on applying a turbo boost to the Star Jetter and thanks to Leo, he manages to rig his new booster jet under the ship, allowing the Callistos to reach Lucky just in time. Io's gravity continues to pull down Lucky's shuttle down and as soon as the Callisto's get into position they deploy the space tunnel, allowing Miles and M.E.R.C. to come aboard with five minutes to restart the shuttle's systems. Once aboard, Miles and M.E.R.C. find the shuttle in a mess and with the artificial gravity off. Assuming the systems are malfunctioning, Phoebe instructs her son turn on the override controls, which will restart the shuttle's entire systems and free Lucky from the freezer. With Lucky free, they move on with getting the shuttle's engines back on. Suddenly the two ships go out of control and the Star Jetter rips away from Lucky's shuttle as it continues to fall. With Lucky and M.E.R.C. unable to reach the reset button, Miles uses his Lazerang to hit the button, restarting the shuttle's engines just in time to blast them back into outer space. With Lucky safe and the mission over, the Callistos return to the Stellosphere, rewarded with ice cream cones. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C./Lucky Sinclair *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick *Danny Jacob as Admiral Waston *Grey DeLisle as Stella Trivia *The two star constellations seen on Captain Callisto's star map are real constellations known as Pegasus and Leo. *In reality, there is such a moon known as Io which is one of sixty-seven moons orbiting Jupiter, named after mythological character Io, a priestess of Hera who became one of Zeus's lovers. **Like in the episode, the real Io does experience extreme volcanic activity on the surface. *This episode aired on Disney XD and Disney Channel in Latin America. International premieres *May 2, 2015 (Latin America; Disney XD) *May 3, 2015 (Latin America; Disney Channel) *May 9, 2015 (Latin America; Disney Junior) *May 16, 2015 (Spain and Portugal) *May 23, 2015 (Poland, Romania, Middle East, Africa) *July 4, 2015 (Hungary) Gallery Runaway-Shuttle-2.png|"Ready, steady..." Runaway-Shuttle-3.png|Miles and M.E.R.C. racing Runaway-Shuttle-4.png|"Dodge em, M.E.R.C.!" Runaway-Shuttle-5.png|Stella gives Miles and M.E.R.C. their time Runaway-Shuttle-6.png Runaway-Shuttle-7.png|The Leo and Pegasus constellations Runaway-Shuttle-8.png Runaway-Shuttle-10.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-24.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-25.png|"Ignition is a go." Miles-from-tomorrowland-26.png|"Callistos, let's rocket!" Miles-from-tomorrowland-17.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-18.png Plasma Bunga.png|Plasma Bunga Miles from Tomorrowland 07.jpg Runaway-Shuttle-11.png|Miles and M.E.R.C. in zero gravity Miles-from-tomorrowland-32.png Mission Complited.png|Mission accomplished Runaway-Shuttle-12.png Miles from Tomorrowland 01.jpg|The family rewarded with Ice cream Category:Season 1